


with you

by hyuckwei



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, i believe in kailen supremacy, lapslock, part 2 is cat dads kailen!, rin makes an appearance, they r gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: in which len is pushing 30 and he realizes he's still irrevocably, disgustingly in love with his big dumb puppy-like partner, kaito, in the middle of a grocery store
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4 am drabble based on with you by joji because im back into kailen hell after yeeears oops

"kaito put that back." len muttered, not bothering to spare a glance at the man behind him as he searched around for the family sized box of rice krispies. he already knew what kaito was holding, it was a common occurrence every time they had gone grocery shopping. shopping with kaito was like shopping with a child. 

"but len.." the blue haired man sighed, clutching the box of tooth-rotting sugar cookies against his chest, "they're so good.."

len narrowed his eyes at his normally taller husband who had suddenly shrunk down in size as he looked up at len with big, pleading eyes. his lips were pulled in a pout and len couldn't help but crinkle his nose in disgust.

"kaito, babe, ew. you are thirty two years old."

well, he also couldn't help but add the petname so his lover could discern under his lieu of disgust that he thought it was cute deep down. 

"adorableness never ages." kaito grinned, maneuvering around his husband, slyly placing the box of cookies in the cart behind len. len could practically hear the cackling going on inside of kaito's head thinking he was slick.

"jesus you make me want to throw up," len laughed slightly, pushing up his glasses, pretending not to notice kaito's obvious attempts to get him to buy the box of sugar cookies one way or another, "now come help me find the rice krispies."

"they're right he–"

"put the chocolate rice krispies down kaito."

kaito returned to pouting as he watched len pick out a large blue box and reach over to place it beside kaito's blue-frosted cookies. kaito quickly tugged on the sleeve of his (previously kaito's) grey sweatshirt, trying to distract len from the cookies in the cart which, jesus, len already knew about and probably even the whole supermarket since kaito was horrible at being inconspicuous. the blonde looked up at the other with a raised eyebrow, 

"yes?"

kaito jutted out his lip forward once again, tilting his head slightly and clutched len's sleeve a little tighter. len tried his best to look nonchalant about his husband trying to be cute and quote on quote distract him from the runaway cookies in the cart, but his reddening ears gave him away.   
imagine being 26 years old, pushing 30, still falling for the cheap puppy dog eye tricks after 6 years, even though you already know what's going on because your lover is a horrible liar. 

here he stood in the middle of a supermarket, trying to pick out healthy cereal, thinking about how he was still irrevocably, disgustingly in love with his big, dumb, puppy-like partner, kaito. 

he rolled his eyes, cupping kaito's face between his hands as he stood on his tippy toes (a common formality since he was many centimeters shorter) and pressed a light peck against the blue haired man's puckered lips.

he ignored the blush overcoming his cheeks as his lover's mouth formed into a large 'o' shape, looking positively thrilled at len's form of pda. there was practically a tail wagging behind kaito at this point as he looked down at len with bright, starry eyes. despite len having shown public forms of affection for years, it still had the same effect on kaito, too. he was still just as in love as len was with him. and it made len's heart feel warm. too warm, in fact. 

kaito's arms wrapped around him from behind, his ponytail most likely tickling the tip of kaito's nose as he kissed the back of his blonde locks.

"i love you."

len swore there was smoke coming out of his ears at this point.

"you're paying for the cookies," len huffed, trying to hide his red face, resting his hands on the handles of the cart and stomping away from his giggling husband. 

he ended up muttering to kaito that he loved him more later, the taller man in the process of loading their bags into the back of their car. kaito proceeded to then smother him with kisses in the car, much to len's protests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of old mens domestic dynamics <3

"oh jesus fuck— a gremlin!"

"rin.. that's just len."

"same difference." 

len shot daggers at his twin sister who sat in his dining room, nose crinkling in pure annoyance because of the fact that it was ass'o clock in the morning and he woke up to hearing his husband and sister's yammering. 

he knew he looked like shit, he stayed up all night binging a new show and threatened kaito if he tried to stop him. and well, maybe he should've let his husband tear the tablet away from his grubby little paws if he knew he would have puffy red eyes in the morning from the overly emotional show. 

especially if his sister was coming over. it was never a good sign when rin visited them. it usually meant she wanted something and kaito, poor kaito, was a weak man. 

len had always thought it had something to do with what rin whispered to his husband on the day of their wedding reception and kaito looked like he'd seen a ghost. len assumed it was another one of rin's empty threats but kaito was very pure (even now) and he didn't know better, so he falls into rin's traps easily. 

"nice to hear you still use insults a thirteen year old would make, you hag," len huffed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning when his sister let out an offended gasp. 

"good morning honey," kaito said finally, smiling brightly in the middle of the twin's threatening glares. len narrowed his eyes away from his sister and looked at his husband standing in a red heart-shaped apron, holding a batter covered spatula. 

the blonde man ran his fingers through his hair in defeat, sighing and walking up to his husband to give him a peck on the lips to properly wake himself up. he could hear rin make retching sounds in the background.

"good morning my dumb husband, why did you let rin so early in the goddamn morning?" 

kaito blinked before smiling, albeit nervously.

"she's your sister.. it would be rude.. how could i not?"

"babe, rin's whole existence is rude." len cooed, pinching the other man's cheek and ignoring rin's squawk of indignation, "i know when you lie, kaito. you're lying right now. what is rin doing here?"

kaito was practically sweating bullets now,

"the pancakes are burning..."

"kaito—" len jolted in his spot, cutting himself off to let out a noise of surprise as he felt something furry brush against his leg. the man froze in his spot, mouth clenched as he looked down and saw a tabby cat the height of two apples purring into his foot. 

"you met kai!" rin exclaimed from behind a coffee cup (where did that come from?), a large smile spread across her face. 

"rin.. kaito.. what the hell is the meaning of.." len picked up the kitten and held it up in the air, "this?!"

kaito laughed nervously, backing up into a wall and sniffing the air before bolting back into the kitchen where the pancakes were, indeed, now burning.

"found him on the way home," rin said nonchalantly as she took a rather loud slurp from her coffee, "but when i came home with him, i found out miku was a hundred percent allgeric to cats."

curse you miku, len thought to himself as he held the kitten close to his chest and absentmindedly rocked it back and forth. rin raised an eyebrow at her clueless brother, "so.. i felt bad just dropping him back where i found him or abandoning him at a shelter so i thought.. hey, i'm sure kaito gets lonely sometimes because of how stingy my brother is—"

"i am not stingy—"

"so i came over first thing in the morning before i got more attached and kaito couldn't refuse my offer of a free kitten!" rin finished with another loud slurp of her coffee, probably pitch black like her soul. 

len was about to protest and say that kaito literally cannot say 'no' to anyone for the life of him (which made len question if their marriage was legitimate at first but kaito always found a way to erase that thought) but kaito came bouncing out of the kitchen with freshly made pancakes, practically radiating positivite energy.

it was too early in the morning for this, len groaned as he smacked his forehead against the wall beside him. kaito quickly panicked as he tried to check if his husband was okay, rin managing to slip away and giving kaito a thumbs up before she shut the door behind her.

kaito gave her a confused smile and waved, his other hand preoccupied with rubbing the red spot on len's forehead. 

  
"i know i said we could have kids in the future but accepting a kitten from rin of all people..." len asked, crouched in front of his cat sitting on his couch, who was bestowed upon him only two weeks ago. he was having a staring contest with the cat, kai, whom he found out kaito named, hence the unoriginal name. the cat pawed at his nose, causing the blonde to lose, "touche..."

"um, we're talking about this now? after weeks?" kaito furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, only for the confusion to melt away into warmth when kai and len turned to look up at him at the same time. 

"i see no difference.." kaito whispered to himself, covering his mouth dramatically whilst len rolled his eyes. kaito cleared his throat, ears reddening, "of course.. we both get lonely when our schedules don't align and i think kai will be a perfect addition to this household!" 

len pursed his lips, "a cat.. a kitten no less, is a lot of responsibility." 

kaito smiled softly at his husband, crouching next to him now and facing the cat, who made himself comfortable on a throw pillow. kaito pressed a finger under the cats chin and his grin grew wider when he heard him purr,

"we've been married for years now, len. i think we're definitely ready and perfectly capable of taking care of another being," his eyes were shining, "and finally starting our little family."

len's face flushed at the other mans words, feeling the warmth spread throughout his chest and towards the edges of his body. the words 'our little family, rang in his ears when kaito turned to face him now with a hopeful expression. his blue eyes were sparkling in determination and len could feel his heart beat wildly against his ribcage like the first time he confessed to the elder. 

never could younger len have ever imagined he would get married to the strange man balancing pencils on his nose in the cubicle beside him, grinning dumbly at len when he caught him slacking off and entertaining himself in the most childish ways. 

hell, he never imagined he'd be wanting to raise a kitten, or even children, with the guy who left sticky notes at len's desk cracking unfunny dad jokes or telling len how nice he looked that day.

"you are so insanely cheesy," len laughed, shoving kaito's shoulder then resting his chin atop it soon after, teasing his husband,"i give in. kai is now our first cat child. you sure you won't get jealous when little kai here gets more attention than you?"

it was kaito's turn to turn red now and all len could do was kiss his ear affectionately. the atmosphere became quiet, a mellow feeling resting in both their hearts now as they held each other and watched the kitten in front of them slowly fall asleep under the gaze of his new parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep a lookout for when i randomly add more drabbles onto this fic lol

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and my shortest fic on here bc its late as i wrote and published this orz but i might add more in the future :^)


End file.
